Forever love
by Xoxo.19
Summary: Clarrisa Fray is the least popular girl at school. she is very good at hiding her emotions especially her secrets. When she accedentally bumps in to Jace every thing changes, and she must tell him every thing . eventually romance bubbles up.
1. Shadow High

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FAN NFIC SO PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK**

 **Clarys pov**

BEEP! BEEP! BEPP!

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock telling me it was time for school. Im Clary Fray, ordinary 16 year old girl, I live with my abusive father and my loving brother, who gets treated like a prince. You are probably thinking ' wheres youre mom.' To answer youre question, my father killed her. Yeah , Yeah , Yeah , I know , you feel sorry, but im perfectly fine. Well until my dad really hurts me. I have to get ready for school now .

 **No ones pov**

Clary got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was finished, she did her stuff and got dressed. She put on her usual outfit, a t shirt and jeans. She put her messy red hair in to a ponytail, like always, put on blue sneakers, grabbed her bag , and headed downstairs to her brother and father.

 **Clarys pov**

" Good morning sir." I greated my dad, im not allowed to call him DAD or FATHER around him because if I do , I get an extra beating. " Ahh , our own sleeping beauty awakens." I must agree with every thing he says so I quickly nod. " Get over here. " I walk over there in at a natral pace and I brace myself for his beating. He raises his hand , and slaps it across my face once, twice , and a third time. All of a sudden, we all hear a car beeping. " That's my ride sir. I must leave now." " Go , and be back bye 6." "Yes sir, good bye sir." I make my way to the door and leave. My best friend Simon got out of his pick up and gave me a hug. " Hey Si '' Me and simon have been friends since we were at kindergarden. " Hey Clare, ready for school. Got everything you need." Simon is really nerdy , so am I but he definitely has the look. " yup." Me and simon, are the most invisible kids at school, not bye choice. We make our way to his red truck and he drives us both to the prison. Opps, sorry I meant the high school we call, Shadow high.


	2. A new friend?

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSRUMENTS, JUST THE PLOT. 3**

 **Clarys Pov**

As Simon pulled up into the school parking lot, I felt the need to throw up. It was our first day of school, it was extremely normal to feel sick. I told Simon when we got out of the car to go ahead and meet me at the office. "Are you sure Clary?" he questioned. "yeah , I'm sure ." "okay ."When he was out of sight, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I exited the bathroom, I saw him. Jace Wayland, school's hottest boy EVER! ( sarcasm implied). By the looks of it he was breaking up with his girlfriend Aline. I was pretty sure she was throwing a hissy fit. Aline is the schools most hated girl on the planet. She is the the most popular girl in school. When she left, Jace noticed I was starring and winked at me . I quickly flicked him of, and I could tell he was surprised, but he quickly hid that with a smirk. Then I remembered Simon. " Crap!" I ran to the office.

 **Simons pov**

When I got to the school, I looked over at Clary and noticed she looked really nauseous. After she got out of the car , she told me to go ahead and meet her at the office. Eventually , I left and as I was walking to the office I saw her. Izzabelle Lightwood, gorgeous, talented , smart Izzabelle Lightwood. Aka: the girl of my dreams. It was then I noticed she was heading my way, and smiling , damn her beautiful smile. " Hi , Im Izzabelle , but you can call me Izzy." Was she talking to me! " Me?" " Yes you silly, whats youre name?" " Simon, But my friends call me Si." " Well Simon , may I be youre friend?" " You , want to be friends with me?" "Yes as a matter of fact I do. " Izzabelle Lightwood wanted to be friends with me! " sure" I replied with a smile. " Great! Can I sit with you, at lunch" " yeah , you are my friend after all" then she took out a pen and paper and wrote something." Here, its my number , call me sometime." "sure." Then she left, and I did a fist pump into the air." Yesssss!"

 **Clarys Pov**

When I got to Simon , he was smiling like an idiot. "Okay , you are freaking me out. What happened?"

" You will find out at lunch." Weird. " okay?"

 **No ones Pov**

Clary and Simon got their schedules and they have every class together except 1st, 5th and study hall. Then came lunch.


	3. Izzy's house?

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSRUMENTS JUST THE PLOT !**

 ** _ENJOY MY LOVES , ENJOY – KISSES_**

 **Clarys pov**

 **When lunch time came, Simon led us to a table and sat down. "So, what if I tell you I made a new friend that's going to sit with us today?" That really surprised me. Simon has never ever really been the type to make new friends.**

 **"I'd say 'Wow Si, I can't belive you made a friend'". That earned me a kick, on a bruise that valentine (aka my dad) left. I winced. This didn't go unnoticed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me see!"**

 **"I'm fine Si" Just then, Izzabelle Lightwood, in all her glory sat down next to Simon. "hey" " Clary meet Izzabelle, Izzabelle meet Clary, My best friend." " Nice to meet you Clary." I could not belive it. Izzabelle Fucking Lightwood is sitting at our table! " Umm hey." Then two guys appeard at our table as well. I knew who they were. Suprizingly.**

 **Alec lightwood and Magnus Bane ( both gay) were here as well. " hey hey hey, im-" " Nobody cares Magnus!" " On the contrary youre highness , Alec baby do you care?" just then Alec blushed . " of course!"" See!"**

 **Then I saw him again. He was making his way over here! " Hey Izzy , Alec , Mags, Boy I don't know , Girl I don't know." Izzabelle, Alec , and Magnus said hey, whilst me and Si stayed quite. " Oh excuse me , im so sorry! Jace , Alec, Magnus this is Simon and Clary."**

 **Magnus then walked over to me and said " Hello darling , you and me are going to get along great!" And I knew that was true . I have a connection with Magnus, not a romantic kind but a family kind. Then he started playing with my hair and I didn't realty mind. " Sup." I can already tell that Alec doesn't say much. "Hey little red"I shivered when he said my name. yup there is no doubt I have a crush on him. Stop it Clary , Youre better than this. " Hey Clary, Want to come hang out later?" Izzabelle said. "Depends On what time." " say 3: 30" I thought about this. If I leave at 4:30 I can get to work on time and be home at six. " Okay, sure" Then she gave me her address just in time for the bell.**

 **HEY MY LOVES , I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT STORY.**

 **HUGS AND KISSES**

 **P.S SORRY MY STORIES ARE SHORT.**


	4. First kiss

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSRUMENTS JUST THE PLOT !**

 ** _ENJOY MY LOVES , ENJOY – KISSES_**

 **No ones Pov**

After school, Clary got a ride from Izzy seeing as it was already 3:30. What Clary did not expect was that they were basically rich! Izzy had a pink convertible, and she lived in a mansion. Izzy parked her car in the underground garage and led Clary into her house. This all happened With Clarys mouth wide open.

 **Clarys Pov**

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies." Izzy smiled at me. "My fucking god." I replied. She bursted out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. A few moments later we hear voices. " who's that?" I ask Izzy. I knew she had Alec as her brother , but we both know Alec is at Magnus's. " Jace and Max ." " What's Jace doing in your house?" A terrible thought came in my mind, ' Jace dating Izzy" but I don't know why that's terrible. like JACE! " He is my foster brother." Oh thank the gods. " oh, cool , wanna go to youre room to study?" Izzy's face lit up. " sure!"

 **Fifteen minutes later**

" Hey , can I use your Bathroom?" I asked Izzy. " Yeah sure, down the hall , first door to your right." She said with a smile plastered on to her face. " Thanks." " No problem." With that I exited the overly pink room, and made my way down the hall. Half way, towards the bathroom , I hear music. ' Huh' I thought, and decided to investigate. As I found the room , I noticed that the music had to be jace, because Izzy , Jace , and I were the only ones in the house. I quietly opened the door and found jace playing a classic, but I don't remember witch one. I watched as Jace sat expertly at the piano , playing like an angel, for gods sake he was an angel! He was doing so good until he got frusterated over who knows what, and slammed the keys. " sheesh, what the poor thing do to you ." " Clary." When he looked up he was frowning but when I went over there and sat down next to him, he smiled. A real genuine smile. I couldn't help but shiver,and he nocticed. " Are you cold?" " No , im alright, thank you." Because he didn't belive me, he took my hand in his and said. " Youre beautiful." Then being my stupid self blushed , and smiled. " Im sorry, I don't know what came over me." " No bodys ever called me Beautiful before." Pause. " I like it ." I noticed he was starring at me so I turned my head to look at him and then something happened. It was Amazing , it was Scary, it was giving me a feeling of love.

Jace grabbed me, reached his hand behind my neck. And kissed me.

Jace wayland just kissed me.

 **HUGS AND KISSES**


	5. Uh Oh!

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSRUMENTS JUST THE PLOT !**

 ** _ENJOY MY LOVES , ENJOY – KISSES_**

 **Clarys pov**

He was kissing me. Jace was kissing me! He makes me feel so alive every time he touches me. He picks me up, and leads us to his room. Things get heated really quickly. When we get to his room, he opens the door with one hand and closes it with his foot. All while him carrying and kissing me. He leads us to his bed, and softly lays me down. No less than three seconds later his shirt is off and he is hovering over me. He broke our kiss, much too my dismay, but quickly made it up to me by kissing my sensitive spot on my neck. I moaned and I could feel his dick go extremely hard between both of our clothes. Invoulentaraly I bucked my hips towards him and earned a groan. It was the most precious noise I have ever heared. Then I felt him hesitate. Great, just great. He doesn't want to do this. Oh no, what if I made a fool of myself. I mean I am the most unpopular girl at school, why would Jace Wayland, quarterback of shadow high want a girl like me. But my thoughts quickly disappeared as soon as I realized the true reason behind his hesitation. He broke our kiss and looked me in the eyes. I knew he was asking for permission to take my top of. I nodded yes to him, suddenly grateful for my dark blue and white lace bra. He visably gulped and he inched his hands lower. When he got to the hem of my shirt, he looked up at me for any signs of regret. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." "I know. It's okay" he took my shirt off. I watched his face go from beautiful to angry. I realized why. I had a big bruise that valentine had left because I forgot to make him dinner. "Crap!" I said. "who did this to you." Jace spoke in a serious but low voice as I was trying to find my shirt. " no one. I-I tripped." I was a terrible lier and everyone knew it. " STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" he shouted. I was startled. I found my shirt and put it on , the whole time I was tearing up. He oviously noticed because he walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug . " Im sorry, Im so sorry. Im just scared." Him ! Scared! " Why would you be scared?" I spoke, looking up at him. "Because," he looked down at my slightly swollen lips. " I care about you." I gasped. He took this opertunity, and kissed me full on. Our tounges battleing for dominace. Then Izzy walked in. " OH-MY-GOD!" shit! I thought as I pulled away blushing like crazy. " Izzy! What-what are you doing here?!" way to go Jace. You totally acted cool! **NOT**. " I LIVE HERE, THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY ARE YOU TWO KISSING!?" for the first time ever, I saw jace blus. "UGH, forget it! I just wanted to tell clary that its 4 and time for her to go to work." With that said, she turned on her heal, and walked away. Three seconds passed in complete silence. " I have to go." " Yeah , Ill stop bye later." "okay." He walked me to the door and said goodbye.

 **HUGS AND KISSES**


	6. Near Death exprience

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSRUMENTS JUST THE PLOT !**

 ** _ENJOY MY LOVES , ENJOY – KISSES_**

 **Clarys pov**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I scolded myself as I walked to my job. Okay no judging, I'm a stripper at the strip club 'The institute'. I know, I know, I'm a bad person. But being a stripper is the only thing that pays the bills. My mind keeps wandering back to Jace. How his muscles would flex without him even trying. The way his hair is always perfect. When he looks at me with those golden-amber eyes. STOP IT CLARRISSA. As I turned the corner, I realized that I had left my phone at Jace's house. "Damn it!" I earned a few stares from near-bye pedestrians. I glanced at them and they quickly turned away. Ugh, whatever, I'll get it from him at school. I made my way to the back ally so I could get to the back door. The first thing I recognized once I opened the door, was the smell. Sex, cheap perfume, and more sex. Not that I know what sex smells like. I'm 16 and a virgin. Anyway, as I walked to my dressing room, I noticed Maia. Maia is the type of friend that all she thinks about is sex. Like nonstop. Whatsoever. But she also cares about me deeply, and I return the favor. She seemed to be busy, so I kept walking. When I got to my dressing room, I quickly changed into a red crop-top and some black lace underwear. I hid my bruises with foundation and applied red lipstick. I put on red pumps and looked in the mirror. I never got what they saw in me to be stripper material. I had freckles and bright green eyes. I also had vibrant red hair that went down to my butt. I could have been strawberry shortcake for crying out loud! My breasts were c-cups round and firm. And my ass was big but not Nicki Minaj big. I just don't get it. I'm just a normal teenager. NOT! Then I heard my name. "Welcoming… the one, the only, Angel!" That's my cue. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the pole. I did a sexy routine. (Link below). After that was finished, I made my way over to the counter to collect my money. In total, I had $948. Rent check! Plus I have 148 dollars left over. I smirked feeling proud. Once I made my way back to my dressing room, Maia came in and said, "Omg! You totally rocked, again! I swear you are the best stripper ever! Plus, there was a guy out there, and he was practically drooling over you!" I raised one eyebrow. "They were all drooling." We both busted out laughing. Then I looked at the time. It read 5:47. "SHIT!" I got up and changed, wiped of the lipstick, and explained to her that I had to go. "Okay, bye sugar." With that I bolted out of the club and to my house. By the time I got there, it was 6:02. Crap. As soon as I opened the door, Valentine screamed, "Clarrissa Adele Morgenstern! Get. Over. Here. Now!" Once I got there, he kicked me, pushed me, slapped me, choked me, and then I saw him. Jace was on the phone with the police, I was sure of it. Five seconds later he came in and started beating up Valentine. Surprisingly, Jace is stronger. No more than three minutes pass and Valentine is out cold. Jace came over to me and picked me up. "Don't worry Clary, you're safe now." He then walked us to his Mercedes, put me in the back, got in the front, and started to drive. "Stay with me Angel, please." Two minutes pass. "Angel?" no response. "Red?" he said a little urgently. No response. "Clary?!" No response. "Please baby girl, answer me." "Jace?" I said weakly. He sighed out of happiness. "Okay, listen carefully, the cops are going to your house to arrest your dad. When we get out of the hospital, you are moving in with us, okay." "Okay." When Jace arrived at the hospital, he took me inside and yelled, "Help! My girlfriend!" He called me his girlfriend. Girlfriend, I could get used to that. Then I blacked out.

 **HUGS AND KISSES**

 **go to youtube and type in best stripper in the world . the first one that pops up is the routine clary did.**


	7. READ

**HEY EVERY ONE, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT cLACE OFFICIALY HAPPENS IN CHAPTER SEVEN AND THAT IM TRYING TO MAKE THE STORIES LONGER. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS**

 **HUGS AND KISSES - XOXO.19**


	8. The move

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

 **Clarys pov**

I woke up with a massive headache. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was my scenery. I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals. Why would I be in one? Whats going on? Then it all came back to me. Me coming home from work, Jace kicking Valentines ass, Jace taking me here. I sat up straight panicking. That's when I saw them. Izzy, Magnus, Simon, and Jace. They were all here. Magnus was the first to speak. " Oh pumpkin, why didn't you tell us?" I had to think about that question. Why didn't I tell them? " I guess, I was scared." Just then, the doctor came in. " Clarissa Adele Fray, you can go now." Then she exited. Jace stood up and helped me out of bed. " I'm not a baby Jace, I can walk." I said smiling. He handed me clothes and said, " I know , I just want you to be okay." I nodded and made my way over to the bathroom. A million questions ran through my head. Where is Jon? Why are they still here with me? Whats going on between me and Jace? Will me moving in effect that? Did they even ask there parents? Ugh, I hate headaches. I changed into light blue jeans, and a tight Black t-shirt. It was then that I realized that they took out my belly piercing. I put on red flats and went out the bathroom. " Hey, do you know where my belly piercing is? " " Oh, Right, I forgot!" Izzy said, handing me my diamond belly ring. I lifted my shirt halfway, and I could have sworn I saw Jace's eyes darken, and I was pretty sure he was staring. I put the piercing on and lowered my shirt. " Okay! darling, you , me , Jace, and Alec are going to help you pack you things and move." Magnus spoke with a little bit too much enthusiasm. " Okay." I spoke in the tiniest voice possible. Jace came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Everyone looked questionable, but said nothing. We all started toward the elevator. Once we go to the main floor, Jace signed me out. I wonder if he really cares about me or if the reason he is acting this way is out of pity. He finished signing me out so we started walking to the car. halfway to the car I asked, "Wait where are Izzy and Si going?" I asked. "They are getting your room set up."Alec spoke softly. I was shocked because that's the most he has ever said to me. " So , Im really moving in?" They all stopped to look at me. " Yes darling." magnus said smiling. " And my dad? " He is in jail." I smiled and started toward the car. I noticed they were all staring aFTER ME. " Come on!"

Once everything was in order, My stuff was in my room and we were all relaxing, Magnus said, " alright pumpkin, spill." I was nervous. " okay"

 _"When I was 13 , my mother and my father were fighting. My mother sent me and my brother to our rooms cause she hated it when we saw her and daddy fighting. A couple moments passed by with screaming and we heard a gunshot. I went downstairs to have a peak and saw my mother dead and my dad with the gun. HE told me to never tell anyone so i never did. Not even Jon knows. when I turned 14, my dad started to abuse me. Not in a sexual way tho. It led to me cutting myself When I turned 15, My dad told me I had to get a job Because he quit his. Then I found Maia._

" Wait, who is this Maia person?" izzy questioned. " just listen, shes a friend."

 _"Maia was pretty much my older sister. She goes to our school too. she also needed a job. we found one at the best strippclub in town, The Instutute. Thats where we have worked at ever since._

" Your a stripper!" exclaimed Simon. " It was the only thing that payed the bills!" I shouted back at him. "Darling we are going to take you back there and you will quit no exceptions." Magnus spoke calmly. I nodded. So now i'm looking for a new job. Great. As if that one wasn't hard enough to find. " Jace can we take youre car?" " Sure" he said wide-eyed. There goes my chances with him.

Once we were there, JAce took me into my dressing room, where I was about 5hrs if Maia sensed my presence, she bolted through the door and said, " I thought you left!?" She then noticed Jace. " Oh honey, I thought you were a virgin!" Great im blushing. "Maia! I did and I am!" I looked over at Jace knowing he was going to say something about earlier. " don't you even dare mister!" He looked away and smirked. " I quit. " Maia's face fell. " oh, well can you do one more show?" I hesitated. " sorry maia." I grabbed Jace's hand and bolted out the club.

When we arrived at my new home, Jace led me to my room, which I couldn't help but noticed was connected to his by a door on the inside of our rooms. When I went inside all my stuff was put away thanks to simon and Izzy. The walls were white except for one which was burgundy, all the furniture was cherry oak wood, Instead of a closet i had a armoire, I had a queen sized bed with four big pillows and a grey comforter. I had a black trow blanket and two gold throw pillows. I had my own bathroom which was decorated in grey and yellow chevron patterns, and a nice little white lamp along with a cherry oak ceiling fan. I also had a bay window with silk curtains.I could get used to this. Just then , someone knocked at the door. " Come in." I was staring out the window so i didn't know who it was until I felt large but masculine arms surround me. I was about to scream when the man covered my mouth with his hand. " Don't scream you might wake the whole house hold." Ugh, its just Jace and his cockiness. I turned around completely relaxed. " Jeesh you scared the crap out of me!" I then noticed he was shirtless. I blushed and realized for the first time he was really fit. Unlike me. " I need to talk to you..." He sounded serious. " Okay?" I was nervous cause one he was shirtless and two he was freaking me out. "umm..." he was thinking really hard about what he wanted to talk to me about. " okay so here's the thing, when i first saw you i felt something . i felt a connection. When i look at you- when i'm near you, i feel different. I feel happy. so, I was wondering-" OMG is he really- "If you would like to go out on a date friday night. He was nervous. It was obvious. I was really happy that he asked me. " you dont have to- I mean- I would like you to but - Its up to you." Wait i never said yes, I'm so stupid. "Jace-" he looked at me. " I would love to go on a date with you." His face lit up. "Really?" "Really." "YESSSSSSSS!" i laughed. " Wear jeans and a t-shirt. but underneath wear a swim suit." My smile faded. The only reason he got to take my shirt of the last time was because i was caught up in the moment. But if he sees my scars he might not want me. " Jace, can we do something ya knowalittle less wet?" " Of course. Just wear the tshirt and jeans." "okay." "bye red." with that he left. OMG! i can not belive what happened today. I quit my job, which now i need a new one, my dads in jail, i moved in with my friends, and i have a date with Jace wayland. Wow

Wow.

 **HUGS AND KISSES - XOXO.19**


	9. SORRY GUYS AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey guys its me Jayleen. I just wanted to apologize for not writing in awhile. I have been grounded and plus, I have test tro study for. Im trying to write more in one chapter for you guys. And yeah. Again sorry.**

 **HUGS AND KISSES - XOXO.19**


End file.
